staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Maks i Ruby - Przyjęcie Ruby odc.17 (Ruby's tea party) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Sąsiedzi - Krzesło bujane 3 (Hojdacie kreslo); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Ładne-brzydkie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Fantaghiro - W Krainie Lodu odc.18 (In the Hart of the Ice); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Co i jak (TV) - Koleje odc.21 (WAS ist WAS, Eisenbahn/Rail Travel); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Wujek Nick odc.16/30 (Extr@: Uncle Nick) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Zwierzęta świata - Techniki łowieckie wilków 2/2 (Wolf Battlefield); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 685; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 686; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Quo vadis? - odc. 3/6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Człowiek z lodu. Polowanie na zabójcę cz.2 (Iceman: Hunt for a Killer) 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Brando Quilici; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Był taki dzień - 2 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 W kurorcie o białym sporcie ; magazyn 15:35 Klan - odc. 1078; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zrób to - odc.23; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2949 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3164); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2950 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3165); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - na basenie 50 m: Budapeszt; transmisja 18:45 Przed Sopotem - [ odc.26 ]; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Do biegu, gotowi, start odc.73 (Ready, Set, Go!) kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Kwalifikacje Ligi Mistrzów: Legia Warszawa - Hafnarfjordur 22:30 Wiadomości 22:50 Sport 22:55 Tenis: Orange Prokom Open - kronika 23:05 Był taki dzień - 2 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Simon Birch (Simon Birch) 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Mark Steven Johnson; wyk.:Joseph Mazzello, Ashley Judd, Ian Michael Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Syberyjski Przewodnik 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Migas, Jędrzej Morawiecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Był taki dzień - 2 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06.10 Pół na pół (19/23) - serial komediowy, USA 06.30 Ocean Avenue (36/130) - telenowela, Szwecja/USA 07.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Wakacje z Dwójką: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (15/66)- serial komediowy, USA, 08.15 Na dobre i na złe (28): Spóźniona skrucha - serial obyczajowy, Polska 09.10 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 10.00 Wakacje z Dwójką: Raj na ziemi (14): Pustynia Namib - serial dokumentalny, USA 11.00 Telezakupy 11.15 M jak miłość (392) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 12.05 Wakacje z Dwójką: Przygody pana Michała (3/13): Zrękowiny pana Michała - serial historyczny, Polska 12.35 Wakacje z Dwójką: Nowe przygody Flippera (30/44) - serial przygodowy, USA, 13.25 Wakacje z Dwójką: Ryzykanci 4 (16-ost.) - telenowela dokumentalna, USA 2002 14.08 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 14.05 Lokatorzy (154): Strzał w dziesiątkę - serial komediowy, Polska 14.35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (16) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.05 Statek miłości (23/25) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Czterdziestolatek (11/15): Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obronny - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.10 Zorro (66/78) - serial przygodowy USA 17.40 Kocha, lubi, szanuje... - wywiady Doroty Wellman 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Ostatni cesarz - film biograficzny, Chiny/Francja/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1987 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.45 Alibi na środę: Pasożyt - horror, Wielka Brytania 2003 00.25 Najlepsze dokumenty świata: Fotograf wojenny - film dokumentalny, Szwajcaria 2001 01.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Widokówki - Zamość; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Tęczowa bajeczka - O chatce w kwiatki.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Anatol - odc. 23 - Świat sera (Anatol - World of Cheese) kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sława i chwała - Verborgenheit 54'; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Michał Żebrowski, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Joanna Mastalerz, Mirosława Dubrawska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Piotr Adamczyk, Anna Radwan, Maria Głądkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Staszka Jopka portret śpiewem malowany; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Grażyna Rabsztyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1097; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 485; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wieści Polonijne 13:15 Godzina "W" 77'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Ewa Błaszczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Piotr Łysak, Wojciech Wysocki, Tomasz Stockinger, Irena Laskowska, Katarzyna Łaniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego - Finał; reportaż 14:55 Kochaj mnie - odc. 150; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Bezludna wyspa - Beata Tyszkiewicz, Dominika Ostałowska i Joanna Brodzik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Prezentacje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Tęczowa bajeczka - O chatce w kwiatki.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Widokówki - Zamość; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sława i chwała - Verborgenheit 54'; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Michał Żebrowski, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Joanna Mastalerz, Mirosława Dubrawska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Piotr Adamczyk, Anna Radwan, Maria Głądkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Historia obyczaju - Jam dwór Polski cz.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Smak Europy - Do nas wracają ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i paw; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1975); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1097; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 485; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 3; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Polskie drogi - odc. 5* Lekcja geografii; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Człowiek, który chciał zatrzymać holocaust; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Ryszard Rynkowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Sława i chwała - Verborgenheit 54'; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Michał Żebrowski, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Joanna Mastalerz, Mirosława Dubrawska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Piotr Adamczyk, Anna Radwan, Maria Głądkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i paw; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1975); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1097; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 485; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 3; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 5* Lekcja geografii; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Człowiek, który chciał zatrzymać holocaust; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Bezludna wyspa - Beata Tyszkiewicz, Dominika Ostałowska i Joanna Brodzik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Wrocław 6.20 Echa dnia 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Fakty 8.00 Wakat 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Wszystko o rasach - serial dok. 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9.55 Mazury na każdą kieszeń 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier gospodarczy. Kurier sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10.45 Gość dnia 11.00 Telekurier 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Festiwal Anny German Tańczące Eurydyki - Zielona Góra 2006 12.10 Czytaj z Trójką 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Niezwykły Egipt - serial dok. 13.30 Kurier 13.50 Prognoza pogody 14.00 Gość dnia 14.15 Reportaż Trójki 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 Prosto z lasu 15.00 Festiwal Anny German Tańczące Eurydyki - Zielona Góra 2006 15.30 Kurier 15.50 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Wszystko o rasach - serial dok. 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Czarno na białym 17.00 Szaleństwa Majki Skowron cz. 4 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.55 Trzymaj z Trójką 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Pogoda 18.25 Dolnośląskie Trzymaj z Trójką 18.30 Jesteśmy.pl 19.00 Zaklinacz psów - film dok. 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22.05 Pogoda 22.10 Dolnośląskie Trzymaj z Trójką 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Dusza kresowa 23.25 Panie na Magadorze - serial 1.15 Na granicy cienia - film obyczajowy 2.45 Kurier 3.00 Kurier sportowy 3.05 Studio pogoda 3.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Adam i Ewa (121) - serial 7.35 Sonic X (51) - serial anim. 8.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 9.00 Szpital na perypetiach (18) - serial 9.30 Świat według Bundych (88) - serial 10.05 Dziki (12) - serial 10.55 Joan z Arkadii (23) - serial 11.55 Quizmania - teleturniej 12.45 TV Market 13.00 Benny Hill 13.30 Szpital na perypetiach (19) - serial 14.00 Samo życie (735) - serial 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (207) - serial 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja 16.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (208) - serial 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Pierwsza miłość (322) - serial 20.20 Narodziny miłości - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2004, reż. Brigitte Dresewski, wyk. Elmar Wepper, Ralf Bauer 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.20 Zamieńmy się żonami (12) - realityshow 23.20 Cuda (6) - serial 0.20 Biznes wydarzenia, Pogoda 0.50 Playboy Special: Kociaki ze "Słonecznego patrolu" 2.05 Love TV 3.35 Boom Box 5.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.10 Uwaga! 6.30 Telesklep 7.25 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 7.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 8.55 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 9.55 Fabryka gry 10.45 Telesklep 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno- dokumentalny 11.40 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokume"ntalny 12.20 Na Wspólnej (602-604) - serial 13.35 Najemnicy (10/20) - serial 14.30 Życie na fali (7/24) - serial 15.25 Barwy grzechu (144/160) - telenowela 16.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwagal 20.10 Uznany za niewinnego - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Alan J. Pakula, wyk. Harrison Ford, Brian Dennehy, Bonnie Bedelia 22.35 Magda M. (19) - serial 23.35 Magda M. (20) - serial 0.35 Uwaga! 0.55 Nocne igraszki 1.55 Telesklep 2.20 Nic straconego TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Pokemon (241) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 08.55 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Roseanne (54) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10.25 Skrzydła (54) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10.55 TiVi Sekcja - program rozrywkowy 11.55 Daję słowo - teleturniej 12.45 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.40 Rocket Power (13) - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.10 Pokemon (242) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.45 Detektor - raport Czwórki 16.15 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Roseanne (55) - serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (55) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam -talk show 20.00 Wzór (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi: Więzienia, Sąsiedzi - talk show 22.00 Skok - film kryminalny, Kanada/USA 2001 00.20 Wzór (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 01.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.10 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 02.55 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Strażnik kasy 6.30 Telesklep 7.20 Najemnicy (17-ost.) - serial 8.20 Zaklęte serce (122/135) - telenowela 9.10 Wyspa nadziei (7/22) - serial 10.05 Przystanek Alaska (23/110) - serial 11.05 Strażnik kasy 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Zakl,te serce (123/135) - telenowela 15.15 Wyspa nadziei (8/22) - serial 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (17/22) - serial 17.10 Seans filmowy 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (23/110) - serial 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (18/22) - serial 20.10 Rzeka - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Mark Rydell,. wyk. Mel Gibson, Sissy Spacek 22.45 Akta zbrodni (4/14) - serial dokumentalny 23.15 Weekend w Blackpool - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1996, reż. Jevon O'Neil!, wyk. Bruce Jones, Anna Jaskółka 1.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.05 Łapu Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Tajemniczy Nlck Beal - thriller, USA 1949 9.40 Faceci w butach - komediodramat, Australia/USA 2000 11.20 Ostatnia jazda - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 12.50 Detektyw Monk 4 (15) - serial 13.40 Wojak Churchill - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 15.10 Ray - film biograficzny, USA 2004, reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington 17.50 Ukryta tajemnica M. Nlghta Shyamalana - film biograficzny, USA 2004, reż. Nathaniel Kahn, wyk. Adrien Brody, Deepak Chopra 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 21.00 PREMIERA: Czas surferów - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 2005, reż. Jacek Gąsiorowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Agnieszka Maciąg 1.30 Walka z czasem - "Aleksander" Ollvera Stone'a - film dokumentalny 2.50 Piętno - film sensacyjny, Polska 1983, reż. Ryszard Czekała 4.20 Lato miłości - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2004 HBO 6.30 Nieznośni smarkacze - komedia, Dania 2003 7.55 Oszukani - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2003 9.30 Europejskie nagrody filmowe 2005 11.00 Latarnie - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 12.35 Alano - dramat historyczny, USA 2004 14.50 Connie I Carla - komedia, USA 2004, reż. Michael Lembeck, wyk. Toni Collette, Nia Vardalos 16.25 Zemsta kobiety w średnim wieku - film obyczajowy, USA 2004, reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Christine Lahti, Bryan Brown 17.55 Frajer - komedia, USA 2000, reż.Amy Heckerling, wyk. Greg Kinnear, Jason Biggs, Mena Suvari 19.30 Premiera: Graffiti Brldge - film muzyczny,. USA 1990, reż. Prince, wyk. Prince, Jerome Benton, Morris Day, JiII Jones 21.00 Sin City. Miasto Grzechu - film sensacyjny, USA 2005, reż. Frank Miller, Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Bruce Willis, Jessica Alb 23.00 Życie I śmierć Petera 58l1ersa - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004, reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Charlize Theron 1.05 Kod nieznany - film obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy/Rumunia 2000, reż. Michael Haneke 3.00 Torque. Jazda na krawędzi - sensacyjny, USA 2004 4.25 Connle I Carla - komedia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2006 roku